The popularity of mobile data services has substantially increased during recent years. For example, mobile device users may utilize mobile data services to obtain content (e.g., download ring tones, download pictures, download games, browse the Internet, download or stream multimedia content, and/or the like). Likewise, the increasing availability of third-generation mobile technologies such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO) is generating demand for high-bandwidth and low-latency content delivery.
With typical wireless communications systems, cell sites (e.g., base stations, Node-Bs, etc.) are employed to provide a network interface to mobile devices. Many cell sites may be positioned at distributed locations to provide network coverage throughout a geographical area. In certain systems, these cell sites provide low-level radio interfacing between mobile devices and back-end infrastructure and are coupled to a back-end controller (e.g., a base station controller and/or a radio network controller) over a backhaul. The back-end controllers may control operational aspects (e.g., control handoffs, handle registration of mobile devices to the network, allocate channels, control radio transmitter output power, etc.) for multiple cell sites and may provide network interfaces to networks such as public switched telephone networks, the Internet, and/or other data networks.
Typically, one or more T1 lines are employed for each cell site's backhaul. While T1 lines typically provide sufficient bandwidth for voice traffic and relatively low-bandwidth data applications, many new mobile data services may benefit from higher bandwidth and/or lower latency interfaces. However, adding additional T1 lines and/or upgrading T1 lines to T3 lines may increase operating costs and/or require capital expenditure.